


Kinktober Day 7 - Body Swap

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama wake up in each other's bodies. Hinata takes advantage of being in his volleyball partner's body.Praise Kink| Body Swap |Aphrodisiacs | Incest





	Kinktober Day 7 - Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> One week done! At the rate I've been writing today, I might get Kinktober done, and I might be able to get a headstart on Omovember so I don't get a repeat of Kinktober.

Hinata pops his eyes open, ready for his Sunday to start and is instantly confused because that is not his ceiling or his walls.

Hinata sits up. He looks down. He’s wearing simple grey sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt. He hates sleeping in long sleeves and long pants. He gets up and explores the room. He finds a bookshelf, the latest issue of a volleyball magazine Hinata had gotten in the mail that week sits on top. So he’s in a volleyball player or fan’s room.

He notices that the floor is way further away than normal. Is he taller? He rushes out of the room into the hallway. He tries a door and opens it slowly. He peeks in and sees a middle-aged, black-haired woman asleep in the bed. Not the bathroom. He closes the door quietly. He tries another door. Third bedroom. He tries a third door. Aha! Bathroom. 

He steps in the bathroom and looks in the mirror, and almost screams. Because that is most definitely not his face in the mirror, it’s Kageyamas! For once, Kageyama’s face isn’t a scowl and it looks weird. The panic settles on Hinata. Why is he inside Kageyama’s body? Does that mean Kageyama is inside Hinata’s body?

Hinata goes back to Kageyama’s room. He searches around until he finds Kageyama’s phone on the nightstand. He remembers Kageyama mentioning he didn’t have a password on his phone, so he can get right on it. He sends a text to his own number with his four-digit password in it, hoping Kageyama will get it.

He sits down in Kageyama’s desk chair waiting for a reply. The phone beeps and he sees a message from Kageyama. “Is this Hinata?” he reads out loud. ‘Yes’ he types back. The reply is almost instantaneous. ‘What did your dumb ass do?’

‘What did I do?’

‘You had to do something to get us stuck in each other's body!’

‘I just woke up this way!’

‘Your little sister woke me up and I accidentally yelled at her! I apologized but I need to get out of your body! Your whole family is cheery. Meet me in the park!’

Hinata gapes at the text. He yelled at Natsu? He would have to bribe her with food not to tell mom and explain he wasn’t himself that morning. He goes to Kageyama’s closet, shocked at how much black he owns. Hinata grabs simple black jeans and a black t-shirt. He strips out of Kageyama’s pajamas before he notices how much more muscular Kageyama looks up close.

When they’re changing before and after practice, Hinata’s noticed that Kageyama is muscular, but could never get a good look. Now he can. He sits down on Kageyama’s bed and traces the muscles. 

He glances at the boxers Kageyama has on. He has an idea, and Kageyama never has to know. Besides, there are tissues right there. Hinata pulls Kageyama’s boxers down.

He grabs Kageyama’s length and begins to pump, getting lost in the pleasure. It feels different from his own, even in what brings the most pleasure. He tries different techniques until he finds one that works well. He sees stars as he finally finds it. He speeds up his pumps. He lets out a moan as he finishes, luckily remembering to grab a tissue to catch it all.

He’s never heard Kageyama’s voice go as low as it had when he moaned, and Hinata finds himself thinking that it was hot and he wants to hear more.

He decides he finally needs to get ready. Kageyama will be angry, and anger probably won’t look good on his own face.


End file.
